Verdwenen
by GabyLove
Summary: Paul is een gewone man met een gezin, maar dan slaat zijn leven om en weet hij niet meer zo goed wat hij moet doen. Hij verliest alles om één man te helpen. Maar lukt het hem ook om zichzelf en zijn gezin te redden?
1. Voorrede

**Voorrede**  
_**- Zeven kinderen verdwenen -**_

**ZWEINSVELD, vrijdag. Uit vier huizen in en om Zweinsveld zijn in de afgelopen weken in totaal zeven kinderen tussen de leeftijd van 6 en 12 jaar oud spoorloos verdwenen.  
**Het Centraal Bestuur voor Minderjarige Tovenaars en Heksen zegt heel bezorgd te zijn en doet er alles aan om de kinderen veilig terug bij hun ouders te brengen.  
Vermoedelijk heeft deze verdwijning te maken met de zaak die enkele weken geleden plaatsvond, toen het achtjarig meisje Melody Raskins bewusteloos in een open veld een paar kilometer van haar huis vandaan werd gevonden. Haar vader, de 32-jarige Oliviér Raskins, die tijdens de vermissing van het meisje hoofdverdachte was en na de terugvinding van zijn dochter moest voorkomen, is toen een paar uur voor de zaak gevlucht. Waarschijnlijk is hij gevlucht, omdat zijn eigen dochter tegen hem moest getuigen. Het ministerie denkt dat Raskins, na de mislukte verdwijning van zijn dochter, het nu heeft gemunt op de kinderen uit het plaatsje Zweinsveld.  
"Als die smeerlap mijn dochters wat aandoet, doe ik hem wat aan. Met mijn eigen handen!" aldus Jacobus Smit, die zijn dochters Laetitia (10) en Elvira (6) vorige week op een mysterieuze wijze verloor. Waar de kinderen zich bevinden is nog niet bekend.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hoofdstuk 1**  
_**- De belofte -**_

Een kleine, oude auto kwam rammelend tot stilstand voor het station. Voor de eerste dag van september regende het pijpenstelen. De lucht was donkergrijs en de regen leek niet op de houden.

Paul McAllister, een lange, magere man met bruin haar en een stoppelbaardje, zat met zijn handen vastgeklampt aan het stuur. Het leek alsof hij bang was dat de auto uit elkaar viel zodra hij zijn handen van het stuur haalde. Hij staarde strak voor zich uit met zijn ogen wijd open.

"Paul," zei zijn vrouw naast hem, "als je het stuur nu niet los laat, komt je zoon nog te laat voor de trein en moet je hem in deze-" Ze stopte en keek naar de binnenkant van de auto, die er al net zo erg uitzag als de buitenkant. Het leek alsof ze zocht naar de naam van de auto.

"Rammelbak?" zei een jongen op de achterbank.

"Juist, rammelbak. Dankjewel, David," zei de vrouw tot haar zoon wendend. Haar zoon, die sprekend op zijn vader leek, zat ongeduldig achter in de auto te wachten. "Anders moet je hem in deze rammelbak naar school brengen," zei zijn vrouw weer. "Paul? _Paul Joseph McAllister_!"

Het leek alsof hij nu pas uit zijn droom werd gewekt. Hij knipperde met zijn ogen en keek zijn vrouw vragend aan. De laatste paar weken had hij last gehad van stress, waardoor hij niet helder meer kon denken. Dit was weer de eerste keer sinds weken dat hij weer in de buitenlucht was, hoewel het geen mooi weer was.

"Paul, laat het stuur los," begon zijn vrouw op een dreigende toon.

"Oh, ja," zei Paul. Pas nu drong het tot hem door wat er in zijn omgeving gebeurde.

"Ik weet dat het moeilijk is nu je geen baan meer hebt, vooral omdat banen tegenwoordig zo moeilijk te krijgen zijn, maar probeer niet zo afwezig te zijn op het gesprek vanmiddag. Misschien helpt het als je extra beleefd en geïnteresseerd overkomt?" De toon waarop ze het sprak was anders; bezorgd.

"Rose, ik weet heus wel hoe ik een sollicitatiegesprek moet houden," zei Paul overtuigend tegen zijn vrouw, "Trouwens, moet jij je niet alleen zorgen maken om ons kind daar?" Paul legde zijn hand op Rosalie's dikke buik. Ze was wat molliger over haar hele lichaam en gezicht dan normaal, maar dat kwam voornamelijk door de zwangerschap. Haar bruine haar had ze simpel in een staart gedaan. Hij zag haar glimlachen vanuit zijn ooghoeken, terwijl ook zij haar hand op haar buik legde.

"Pap, mam, mijn trein vertrekt zo. Wordt het geen tijd dat we die kant op rennen?" zei David geërgerd.

Het was druk op het King Cross' station. Overal liepen mensen heen en weer met koffers, aktetassen en andere spullen. Terwijl ze stevig doorliepen naar het juiste perron, wende Paul zich tot zijn vrouw.

"Zo te zien lijdt ook de Dreuzelwereld onder die enorme werkloosheid," zei hij met een kleine glimlach op zijn gezicht.

"Daarom is het ook verstandig om helemaal voor die baan te gaan, Paul. Wie weet hoeveel mensen er zullen zijn om te solliciteren. Iedereen heeft geld nodig om voort te leven en voor zijn gezin te zorgen. Je hebt het gesprek nadat je je zoon hebt uitgezwaaid. Dit is een grote dag voor hem, Paul. David heeft zijn vader nodig," Rosalie keek naar haar zoon die een paar meter verder vooruitliep, "en niet een man die alleen maar aan zijn sollicitatiegesprek denkt. Of alleen aan zichzelf."

Ze had gelijk.  
Sinds Paul zijn baan had verloren, dacht hij alleen nog maar aan zichzelf. Alles draaide om hem en hij wilde geen therapeut zien, tot zijn vrouw dreigde bij hem weg te gaan als hij zichzelf niet snel zou veranderen. Dat gaf de doorslag bij Paul om niet alleen maar aan zichzelf te denken, maar ook aan zijn gezin. Vooral nu zijn oudste zoon David zijn brief van Zweinstein had ontvangen.

Eén voor één liepen ze door de muur van perron 9 en 10, die hen zou leiden naar het juiste perron waar de Zweinsteinexpres zou vertrekken.

"Je moet meteen schrijven zodra je weet in welke afdeling je zit," zei Rosalie. Ze deed de kraag van zijn hemd goed voordat ze echt afscheid van hem nam. "Je gewaad zit-"

"Bovenop in de koffer zodat ik hem er makkelijker uit kan halen. Ik weet het wel, mam," zei David geërgerd. "Je hebt het nu al zo vaak gezegd!"

"Je moeder is gewoon een beetje bezorgd, David. Het is moeilijk voor haar dat je weggaat, nadat je tien jaar elke dag thuis komt en nu niet," zei Paul tegen zijn zoon. "Je moeder is niet de enige die een beetje bezorgd is, ik ben het ook wel."

"Jij bent bezorgd om mij?" David had zijn stem verheft en hij sprak met een beetje sarcasme. "De laatste paar weken was je nauwelijks thuis! Toen ik hoorde dat je geen baan meer had en hele dagen thuis bleef, dacht ik dat we eindelijk eens iets met z'n tweeën konden doen," zei hij met een boze toon. Sommige mensen keken om naar David, maar hij ging door. Zijn woede kwam naar buiten, "maar je liet ons in de steek, pap. Je liet mij in de steek." Tranen rolden over zijn gezicht toen hij zich omdraaide, zijn koffer pakte en met grote passen naar de trein liep.

"Davey niet lief," brulde Kevin over het perron. Ook hij draaide zich om en klemde zich om het been van zijn moeder, die Paul boos aankeek. Ze gebaarde hem naar David toe te gaan, terwijl zij Kevin oppakte en troostte.

Paul liep snel naar zijn zoon toe, die zijn zware koffer de trein in probeerde te trekken. "David, het spijt me," zei Paul terwijl hij hielp met de koffer. "Ik had moeten weten dat ik anderen ermee kwetste. Het spijt me echt, David. Kun je het me alsjeblieft vergeven?" Paul probeerde zijn zoon met zijn smekende blik aan te kijken. "Weet je wat," begon Paul opeens, "als jij in de kerstvakantie weer terug komt, maken we er de leukste Kerst ooit van. En we gaan een keer samen iets doen, dat beloof ik."

David keek naar zijn vader, maar aan zijn gezicht te zien leek hij niet echt onder de indruk van wat zijn vader net zei. "Beloof je het?" zei hij.

"Ik beloof het, David. Met heel mijn hart." Hij legde zijn hand op zijn borst, precies op de plek van zijn hart. Paul zag dat David hem nog steeds niet helemaal geloofde. "Hand?" vroeg hij, terwijl hij zijn hand naar David uitstak.

Even gebeurde er niets. David dacht na. Een tijdje bleef Paul met zijn hand naar zijn zoon voor de trein staan, toen hij opeens David's hand in de zijne voelde. Paul keek naar zijn zoon en zag hem met glinsterende ogen en een glimlach op zijn gezicht in de trein staan.

"En nu veel plezier!" zei Paul tegen zijn zoon. Hij draaide zich om en liep terug naar zijn vrouw, toen hij iemand hoorde roepen.

"Pap!" riep David. Hij was uit de trein gesprongen, rende naar zijn vader toe en gaf hem een knuffel. "Jij ook veel geluk bij het gesprek," fluisterde David in zijn oor.

"Bedankt," antwoordde Paul. "Nu snel terug naar de trein, volgens mij vertrekt het zo."

De trein stond inderdaad op het punt te vertrekken, want de rook kwam uit de schoorstenen en het fluitje was gegaan. David rende zo snel mogelijk terug naar de trein en sprong nog net op tijd erin. De deuren sloten achter hem en de trein verliet het perron.

Paul liep terug naar zijn vrouw, die Kevin nog steeds vasthield.

"En?" vroeg zijn vrouw belangstellend, maar eigenlijk wist ze het antwoord wel toen ze de knuffel had gezien.

"Dat is iets tussen hem en mij, Rose," antwoordde Paul, nog steeds met een glimlach op zijn gezicht. Hij pakte Kevin van haar over, zette hem op zijn schouders en liepen met z'n drieën terug naar de auto. Paul had nog een paar uur voor zijn sollicitatiegesprek en die tijd wilde hij gebruiken om nog iets leuks met zijn vrouw en zoon te doen.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**  
_**- Een andere wending -**_

Zenuwachtig keek Paul voor zich uit. Het was zo lang geleden dat hij een sollicitatiegesprek had gehad en dat was gelijk ook zijn laatste geweest. Nu zat hij na een aantal jaar weer tussen andere mensen die voor dezelfde baan gingen. Alle stoelen die in de gang stonden waren bezet door mensen die er precies hetzelfde uitzagen als Paul; een strak pak en een zwarte koffer. Er zaten zelfs een paar vrouwen bij.

"Paul?" zei iemand opeens door de gang.

Paul had niet gemerkt dat hij werd geroepen. Zijn oren waren van de buitenwereld afgesloten, hij wilde geconcentreerd blijven voor zijn sollicitatiegesprek zodat hij er straks helemaal voor kon gaan.

"Paul McAllister?" zei dezelfde stem weer.

Pas nu had Paul het gehoord. Hij draaide zijn hoofd om en zag een dikke, oude man aan het begin van de gang staan. Even dacht hij na wie die vent was, toen het hem plotseling in zijn hoofd schoot. "Brice Harker?" De man glimlachte breed en knikte, terwijl Paul opstond en naar de man toeliep. "Brice, hoe is het met je? Alles goed met je vrouw?" vroeg Paul opgewekt, toen hij handen had geschud met de man.

"Alles gaat goed, Paul," zei Brice, "maar wat doe je hier?"

Paul keek de gang weer in, waar de andere mensen geconcentreerd zaten te wachten tot ze naar binnen mochten. Hij keek weer naar Brice. "Ik solliciteer voor een nieuwe baan," zei Paul.

"Een nieuwe baan? Waarom had je me dan niet gebeld?" Brice sloeg een arm om Paul's schouder en trok hem mee naar de lift. "Voor jou heb ik altijd een plaatsje vrij op mijn afdeling," zei Brice, nog steeds opgewekt.

"J-jouw afdeling?" hakkelde Paul. Hij kon zijn oren niet geloven. Brice Harker die hem een baan aanbood op zijn afdeling. "Dat is toch de afdeling van-"

"Geheime Operaties?" vroeg Brice lachend. Paul knikte. "Dat klopt, Paul. Maar omdat jij het leven van mijn vrouw hebt gered vorig jaar, ben ik je dit verschuldigd."

"Ach, ik was er op dat moment het snelste bij toen je vrouw door een stukje kers geen adem kon krijgen," zei Paul. "En trouwens, ik zou alles doen om andere mensen te willen helpen."

"Zo mag ik het horen!" Glimlachend trok Brice Paul mee de lift in. "Die instelling zoeken wij. Over de baan gesproken, ben je echt bereid om iedereen te helpen die hulp nodig heeft?" vroeg hij serieus.

"Alles," zei Paul kortaf.

"Mooi, dan heb ik de perfecte baan voor je."

"Echt?" vroeg Paul onzeker. "Welke baan dan?"

De deuren van de lift gingen dicht en de lift met de twee mannen ging naar boven.

De deur van het huis ging open en daarna ook gelijk weer dicht. Paul zette zijn tas naast de kapstok terwijl hij zijn jas aan de kapstok zelf hing. Hij hoorde zijn vrouw in de keuken zingen en tegelijkertijd brulde zijn zoon in de woonkamer. Langzaam, terwijl hij even snel zijn hoofd om de kamerdeur sloeg en zijn zoon Kevin met zijn auto's zag spelen, liep hij door naar de keuken, waar zijn vrouw nietsvermoedend stond te koken. Paul stond al een tijdje naar zijn vrouw Rosalie te kijken, toen ze zich plotseling omdraaide en van de schrik de lepel, die ze tot die tijd als microfoon gebruikte, liet vallen op de keukenvloer.

"Je liet me schrikken," zei Rose. Ze pakte de lepel op en spoelde hem om onder de kraan.

"Heb ik gemerkt," antwoordde Paul glimlachend. Hij liep naar haar toe, draaide haar weer om en kuste haar op de mond.

"Paul," onderbrak Rose hem. "heb je de baan?"

"Ja," zei Paul, "en nee." Op dat moment keek Rose hem zo raar aan, dat hij zijn lach niet in kon houden.

"Dat is niet grappig. Heb je de baan of niet?" Nu klonk zijn vrouw serieuzer dan normaal. Ze had een stap naar achteren gedaan.

"Ja, ik heb een baan. En nee, niet de baan waar ik voor solliciteerde. Ik heb een betere baan aangeboden gekregen."

"Een betere baan? Paul, waar heb je het over? Wat kakel je toch?" De serieuze blik van zijn vrouw verdween en veranderde in een blik dat alleen zij kon trekken als ze iets niet snapte.

"Oké, ik zal het je vertellen. Ik zat te wachten in de gang op de sollicitatiegesprek met meneer Dotchen, toen Brice Harker mijn naam riep."

"Brice Harker? Is dat niet…" onderbrak zijn vrouw, maar haar zin werd afgekapt door haar man.

"Ja, de man waarvan ik het leven van zijn vrouw redde vorig jaar. Hij bood mij een baan aan op zijn afdeling. _Zijn_ afdeling, Rose. Dat is de afdeling van Geheime Operaties, iets waar je als kind alleen maar van had kunnen dromen."

"Dat is geweldig!" zei Rose met vreugde. "Dat is werkelijk geweldig, maar ik heb toch een vraagje: wat is je taak _precies_ op die afdeling?"

Paul voelde een toon van teleurstelling in haar stem zitten. Waarschijnlijk dacht ze aan al die kleine huishoudelijk klusjes die hij moest doen, maar ze had het mis. Ze had het helemaal verkeerd opgevat.

"Rose, het is een geweldige baan. En Brice betaalt me meer dan ik bij meneer Dotchen zou verdienen, áls ik de baan bij hem had gekregen."

"Je hebt gelijk. Je baan is vast geweldig en ik ben erg blij voor je," zei Rose.

Hoewel hij wist dat ze blij voor hem was, voelde hij zich toch een beetje schuldig. Zijn vrouw had gehoopt dat hij de baan kreeg bij meneer Dotchen, als Belangstingsadviseur voor Magiërs, want dan hadden ze korting kunnen krijgen op van alles en nog wat…  
Hij had zijn vrouw teleurgesteld en weer eens alleen aan zichzelf gedacht. Maar Paul vond dat hij de juiste beslissing had genomen. Brice had een beetje vreemd gedaan over de taak van zijn nieuwe baan, maar Paul vond het veel leuker om voor Brice te werken dan voor meneer Dotchen, die nogal als gierig overkwam. Paul was blij met zijn nieuwe baan.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hoofdstuk 3  
_- Het begin van een avontuur -_**

Paul moest al vroeg opstaan voor zijn eerste werkdag. Het was maandag, 5 uur in de morgen. Nog half aan het slapen zat Paul aan de ontbijt tafel zijn geroosterde brood met jam te eten en met een kop koffie erbij. Hij heeft altijd moeite gehad met vroeg opstaan. Om hem steun te bieden, was Rosalie ook maar opgestaan. Ze lag toch al een halfuur te woelen in het bed, omdat haar rug zeer deed en het kindje dat in haar buik groeide aan het schoppen was.

"Ik vind het zo geweldig voor David," begon Rosalie opeens. "Nooit verwacht dat hij in Ravenklauw zou komen. Jij?"

Het enige wat uit Paul's mond kwam was een gemompel dat nauwelijks verstaanbaar was.

"Met een vader uit Huffelpuf en een moeder uit Griffoendor, had ik verwacht dat hij in één van die twee afdeling zou komen. Maar Ravenklauw?" Zijn vrouw kon niet ophouden met glimlachen. Gisteren hadden ze een brief van hun zoon gekregen. Het was een klein briefje met een paar zinnen. David was nooit echt een schrijver van lange brieven geweest, ook niet toen hij met opa en oma naar Oostenrijk ging. Hij schreef op zijn ansichtkaartje maar één of twee zinnen. Oma had daaronder wel meer geschreven omdat het anders zo stom overkwam vond ze.

"Geweldig, Rose," zei Paul. Hij dronk zijn koffie op en stak het laatste stukje van zijn geroosterde brood in zijn mond, toen hij opstond en zijn jas en tas pakte.

"Ga je nu al weg?" vroeg Rosalie verbijsterd.

"Ik wil niet te laat komen op mijn eerste werkdag," zei Paul. Hij liep naar de deur, haalde de klink naar beneden en was al buiten, toen hij zijn vrouw hoorde roepen.

"Paul, je vergeet je lunch!" Met haar ene hand onder haar buik en in haar andere hand zijn lunchzak, kwam zijn vrouw vanuit de keuken aanhollen. Ze gaf hem zijn lunch en een snelle kus op de mond, waarna hij in zijn auto stapte en naar Londen reed.

Een normale tovenaar zou zijn Verdwijnseld, maar Paul hield daar niet zo van. Bij hem was het al een paar keer misgegaan, waardoor zijn benen in Egypte belandden en de rest wel op de bestemming terecht kwam. Daarom koos Paul nu liever voor de gewone, ouderwetse Dreuzelauto.

Voorzichtig klopte Paul op de deur van het kantoor van Brice, zijn nieuwe baas. Even leek het alsof er niemand aanwezig was, toen de deur werd opengemaakt en Paul naar twee brede mannen keek. De kleinste van de twee was Brice, degene die de deur had opgedaan. De andere man kende hij niet, maar hij kreeg een naar gevoel van de manier waarop hij naar Paul keek.

"Paul, kom verder," zei Brice enthousiast. Hij stapte aan de kant om Paul binnen te laten.

Onzeker liep hij het kantoor binnen en nam plaats op dezelfde stoel waar hij die vorige keer ook op had gezeten. Terwijl Brice op zijn gebruikelijke stoel achter het bureau plaatsnam, bleef de man echter bij de deur staan. Toen Brice zag dat Paul zich ongemakkelijk voelde door de man, stond hij op en liep naar de man toe.

"Zeg tegen Otto dat ik hem wil spreken," hoorde Paul Brice tegen de man fluisteren. De man draaide zich om en wilde weglopen, toen Brice hem tegenhield. "Oh, en neem gelijk even een pieper voor meneer McAllister mee." De man knikte nogmaals en verliet de kamer. Nadat de man het kantoor uit was, draaide Brice zich om en keek Paul aan met een glimlach.

"Paul," begon hij, "goed dat je er bent. En op tijd." Hij gaf een klein, hoog lachje, terwijl hij weer op zijn stoel tegenover Paul plaatsnam. "Je zult wel blij zijn met je nieuwe baan, neem ik aan."

Paul knikte. Hij was te zenuwachtig om te spreken.

"Wat je moet weten," zei Brice weer, "is dat je baan geen vaste werktijden heeft. De ene keer heb je geen werk voor een paar dagen, soms zelfs voor maanden, maar het kan ook zijn dat je opeens een maand lang hard moet doorwerken; dan bedoel ik hele dagen lang van 's morgens vroeg tot 's avonds laat. Op dit moment hebben we niets voor je. Is alles tot nu toe nog duidelijk?"

Paul had verwacht dat hij iedere dag van 's morgens vroeg tot etenstijd in een kantoor allerlei papierwerk zou doen, maar dat hij daadwerkelijk mee zou doen met de geheime operaties had hij helemaal niet verwacht. "Alles is duidelijk," hakkelde Paul zenuwachtig.

"Dat is mooi," zei Brice. De deur ging langzaam open en de man liep weer de kamer in. "Ah. Dankjewel, Charles." Brice pakte het kleine zwarte ding van de man aan. "Paul, dit is een pieper. Waarschijnlijk zul je deze dingen wel eens gezien hebben of van hebben gehoord. Wanneer je moet werken, wordt je vanzelf opgepiept door ons." Hij gaf het zwarte ding aan Paul en liet hem zien hoe het werkte. "Ik geloof dat ik nu alles heb verteld. Als je me wilt excuseren, ik moet zo iemand dringend spreken."

Paul stond meteen op, bedankte Brice en liep het kantoor uit. Hij sloot de deur achter zich, maar liep niet meteen naar de lift. Een paar seconden nadat hij de deur achter zich had gesloten, hoorde hij de stem van Brice.

"Ik heb een opdracht voor je. Ik wil dat je naar de archief kamer gaat en me het dossier en alles wat je over Paul McAllister kunt vinden hier brengt. En dringend!"

Een lage stem antwoordde. "Ja, meneer."

"En waar blijft Otto!" zei Brice nu lichtelijk geïrriteerd. "Laat maar, ga jij datgene doen wat je moet doen. Ik wil dat je direct terug komt. Als je wordt aangesproken, zeg je maar dat je haast hebt, oké?"

"Ja, meneer," sprak Charles opnieuw.

Paul rende snel naar de lift en drukte op het knopje. Zenuwachtig keek hij achterom, maar zag dat de man, die Charles heette, hem niet had opgemerkt en van hem afliep. Paul haalde opgelucht adem toen de deuren van de lift open gingen. Een kleine, magere man met grijs haar en een half brilletje, snelde uit de lift naar de ingang van het kantoor. Terwijl Paul de lift instapte, zag hij hoe de man gehaast het kantoor binnen liep en de deur dicht deed, voordat de deuren van de lift dicht gingen.

Paul zat nu alweer een paar dagen thuis, terwijl hij nog steeds afwachtte tot zijn pieper ging en zijn werk kon beginnen. Toen hij die dag thuis kwam en het aan zijn vrouw vertelde, was ze boos op hem. Ze had twee dagen niet met hem gesproken, maar was uiteindelijk bijgedraaid toen Paul door bleef zeuren dat dit iets was waar hij alleen maar van had kunnen dromen. Dus zorgde Paul dat hij, in de tussentijd dat hij moest wachten tot zijn pieper ging, een hobby had om de dagen door te komen.

Nu was Paul bezig in de tuin, terwijl Rosalie hun jongste zoon Kevin in bad deed. Ze hadden die avond feest bij Paul's ouders.

"Paul, wanneer ga je je omkleden?" riep Rosalie vanuit de keuken.

"Nog even, Rose. Ik ben bijna klaar," riep Paul terug.

"Maar we moeten er over een uur al zijn en het is zeker een halfuur rijden."

"Oké, oké. Ik kom al." Hij trok zijn handschoenen uit, liet zijn spullen liggen en liep het huis binnen. Terwijl Rosalie de laatste stukjes haar met een knipje vast zette, kleedde Paul zich om.

Ruim twintig minuten later zaten ze in de auto op weg naar Paul's ouders, toen plotseling de pieper afging. Paul was nogal verrast dat hij afging, in tegen stelling tot zijn vrouw.

"Dat meen je niet," riep Rosalie hysterisch in de bijrijderstoel. "Dagenlang hoor je niets en wanneer je iets anders belangrijks hebt, wordt je opgepiept."

"Sorry, Rose. Ik kan er ook niets aan doen," zei Paul onzeker. Hij pakte de pieper en zette hem uit. "Ik breng jullie naar mijn ouders en dan rijd ik zelf verder naar m'n werk. Zeg maar tegen ze dat ik wat later kom, oké?"

"Paul, dit kun je niet menen," riep Rosalie nog steeds hysterisch. Kevin, die achter Paul in zijn zitje zat, begon te krijsen. "Ook dat nog!"

Terwijl Rosalie Kevin probeerde te sussen, sprak Paul verder. "Rose, dit is belangrijk voor me. Ik weet zeker dat mijn ouders het wel zullen begrijpen."

Een halfuur later zat Paul alleen in de auto. Na de teleurstelling van zijn vrouw, was hij weer in zijn auto gestapt en weggereden.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hoofdstuk 4  
**_**- Document 164584 -**_

De deuren van de lift gingen langzaam open. De veertiende verdieping. De enorme hal was uitgestorven en af en toe belichtte een klein lampje het voetpad. Paul twijfelde even of hij de lift uit zou stappen, maar toen hij merkte dat ze na enige tijd sloten, glipte hij er snel tussendoor. De deuren sloten achter hem en de lift ging weer naar beneden. Paul liep verder de gang door, naar het kantoor van Brice. Hij zag licht uit het kantoor komen, toen hij het naderde. Nog steeds wist Paul niet zeker wat hij moest doen. Zou hij moeten kloppen of gewoon naar binnen gaan? Of was het misschien toch verstandig om terug te keren naar Rosalie? Hij aarzelde, maar besloot toen toch maar om aan te kloppen. Hij balde zijn hand en wilde aankloppen, toen hij een zacht gekuch verder uit de gang hoorde komen.

Een paar meter verder stond een deur los en een klein roodachtig licht kwam achter de deur vandaan. Paul sloop onopgemerkt naar de kamer om te kijken wie daar was. Misschien was het Brice wel?

Hij liep om de deur heen en bleef in de deuropening staan. Het rode licht dat afkomstig was van een klein rood gloeilampje, hing midden in de ruimte. Een donkere, houten tafel die in het midden van de kamer stond, lag bezaaid met allerlei papieren. Zelfs op de grond rond de tafel waren papieren te vinden. Nog steeds stond Paul in de deuropening te kijken naar de bizarre ruimte. Kasten, zo hoog als de kamer zelf, stonden vol met dozen.

Paul liep verder de kamer in. Zijn oog viel op de papieren die op de tafel lagen: lappen tekst, foto's van allerlei voorwerpen en vreemde stempels erop. Hij wist niet wat het allemaal inhield, maar hij kwam er al wel snel achter dat dit de documentatie kamer was.

Een gedreun verstoorde de stilte in de kamer. Paul draaide zich geschrokken om en keek naar een tweede ingang tussen twee kasten door. In een tweede kamer lag een oude man op de grond. Een klein krukje lag gevallen naast hem. Aan de dozen die naast hem lagen, merkte Paul op dat er iets fouts was gegaan.

"Alle flubberwurmen op een stokje," zei de oude man. Hij kwam overeind, streek zijn kleren glad en pakte de dozen weer op. "Maar goed dat de dozen zijn verzegeld. Het zou me uren hebben gekost om de papieren weer bij elkaar te zoeken en op volgorde te leggen. Zou jij ook niet willen dat zoiets jou zou overkomen, toch, Paul?"

Paul's adem stokte in zijn keel. Hoe wist die man zijn naam? Hoe wist de man dat hij in de kamer was? Hij bleef stokstijf bij het bureau staan en keek hoe de man de dozen terug in de kast zette. Eén doos nam hij echter mee Pauls kant op. Hoe dichterbij de oude man kwam, hoe meer vragen er in Paul's hoofd kwamen.

"Hoe wist u mijn naam?" vroeg Paul nog steeds geschrokken.

Hij zag de man lachen in zijn ooghoeken. De man zette de doos op de tafel, bovenop de stapel papieren die al op de doos stonden. Hij keek opzij, naar Paul, en tikte toen met zijn vinger tegen zijn hoofd aan. "Ik heb misschien geen goed zicht meer," sprak de man. Hij keek boven zijn halfronde brilletje naar Paul. "maar aan mijn gehoor ontbreekt nog altijd niets." Weer kwam er een klein lachje om zijn mond.

Paul wist zeker dat hij geen enkel geluid had gemaakt, dus hoe kon de man hem dan toch hebben gehoord? Hij draaide zich om. Op dat moment ging de man alweer verder met praten.

"En ik heb je natuurlijk al eerder gezien. Na je sollicitatie gesprek, weet je nog?"

Toen wist Paul het weer. Het gesprek met Brice, de andere brede man, de lift en toen de man die er gehaast uit kwam.

"Dat was eigenlijk geen sollicitatie gesprek, Brice offerde mij een baan aan toen hij me zag zitten voor een sollicitatie gesprek bij meneer Dotchen," fluisterde Paul.

"Meneer Harper offerde je een baan aan." De manier waarop hij het met verbazing sprak en zijn ogen die opeens wijdopen hem aankeken, wist Paul dat er iets niet klopte.

"Is er iets, meneer…" probeerde Paul.

"Otto, noem me maar gewoon Otto." De man pakte de hand van Paul en schudde hem hevig. Hij liet los en keek van Paul weg. "Er is niets hoor, niets om bang voor te zijn."

Er kwam weer een klein lachje van hem af, maar dit keer was het alsof Otto bang was. Alleen kon Paul aan zijn gezichtsuitdrukking niet lezen wat het was.

Otto haalde zijn toverstok tevoorschijn, maakte een klein gebaar richting de doos en stopte toen zijn toverstok weer weg. Voorzichtig haalde hij de deksel van de doos. Meteen viel de hoeveelheid documenten in de doos bij Paul op. Otto zocht door de documenten. Ergens aan het einde, het stuk dat het verst bij hem vandaan was, haalde hij er een document uit en gaf het aan Paul.

"Zou jij zo vriendelijk willen zijn of om dit document aan meneer Harper te geven als je zo naar hem toe gaat? Dan kan ik de troep opruimen van deze tafel die iemand anders heeft gemaakt," zei Otto.

Paul wilde weer vragen hoe hij wist dat hij naar Brice zou gaan, maar liet het toch maar zitten. Hij zag hoe Otto de deksel weer op de doos deed, weer een klein gebaar maakte met zijn toverstok en vervolgens terug liep naar de andere kamer om de doos terug in de kast te zetten.

Paul liep met het document in de hand de kamer uit, op weg naar het kantoor van Brice. Nog altijd was de gang uitgestorven, maar het licht dat uit de kamer achter hem kwam, was half te zien in de gang. Hij liep naar het begin en stopte weer voor het kantoor van Brice. De tweede keer die avond. Hij keek even op het document dat hij in zijn handen had, maar het enige wat erop stond waren de nummers _164584_ en hij wist niet wat dat inhield. Misschien was het wel strik geheim?

Paul klopte op de deur. Meteen ging de deur open en stond Brice in de deuropening. Hij had een klein brilletje half op zijn neus staan. "Paul, je bent er," zei hij. Zijn ogen zaten half dicht, alsof hij al dagen geen slaap, of weinig, had gehad. "Kom verder, alsjeblieft. Ah, ik zie dat je wat voor mij hebt. Was Otto weer te druk om het zelf te brengen? Maakt ook niets uit, ik handel met hem later wel af."

Paul gaf het document aan Brice en liep het kantoor binnen, nadat Brice aan de kant was gegaan. Hij nam zoals gewoonlijk plaats in de stoel, Brice ging tegenover hem zitten. Het bureau lag vol met allerlei andere mappen en documenten. Hier en daar lagen een paar foto's van plaatsen of mensen.

"Ik ben blij dat je gekomen bent, maar de volgende keer kan het wel wat sneller," zei hij met een rustige stem.

"Ik, eh…" Paul wilde niet aan Brice over vertellen over zijn ontmoeting met Otto in de documentatie kamer, dus zei hij maar wat anders. "Ik was verhinderd, sorry."

"Dat geeft niet, je bent hier nu," zei hij weer.

Paul probeerde Brice's ogen te volgen, die van de ene map naar de andere gleden. Zo te zien zocht hij naar eentje, maar kon hij hem niet meer vinden. Het document dat hij af moest geven, lag in het midden. Vlak voor Brice's neus.

"Ah, hier is het," zei hij opeens. Hij haalde een klein dun mapje vanonder twee dikke mappen vandaan, schoof de rest van de mappen aan de kant zodat er wat plaats was op het bureau, legde het bovenop het andere document en opende de map.

Paul was stil en keek gespannen en nerveus naar zijn baas.

"Zoals je misschien zelf al wel hebt bedacht; ik heb een opdracht voor je." Hij keek Paul aan vanachter zijn brilletje. "Maar het is er niet zomaar één. Ik heb hiervoor je volle honderd procent inzet voor nodig, snap je dat? Ik wil niet dat je afhaakt, dit is een klus voor jou. Ik heb vertrouwen in je dat je het aankunt. Het is misschien lastig en je moet er veel voor opofferen. Heb je dat ervoor over?" Hij sprak het in één adem en met een serieuze blik.

Paul slikte een keer. Dit was een heel andere Brice die hij een paar weken geleden had ontmoet; deze was veel minder vrolijk en opgewekt. Hij keek Brice nog nerveuzer aan. "W-wat moet ik allemaal opofferen dan?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Hoofdstuk 5**  
_**- Virgil -**_

Hoe langer Brice wachtte met antwoorden op de vraag, hoe banger Paul werd voor het antwoord. Zou Brice willen dat hij zijn leven opgaf voor deze missie? Dat _kan_ hij toch nooit doen? Allerlei vragen stroomden door Paul's hoofd. Hij keek in de ogen van Brice, die hem serieus aankeken. Er verscheen een klein glimlachje op het gezicht van Brice.

"Ik bedoel dat je altijd klaar moet staan, je volop moet geven. Je moet je verdiepen in de klus, er één mee zijn. Je zult veel uren draaien, Paul. Niet zoals de afgelopen weken, dat je vijf weken niets ten doen hebt. Bij deze klus zul je niet eens tijd hebben om al die dingen te doen die je de afgelopen weken hebt gedaan." Weer was Brice's stem serieus.

"G-geen tijd meer? Je bedoelt dat ik straks geen tijd meer heb voor mijn vrouw?" De klap kwam hard aan toen Brice de woorden sprak. Rosalie zal boos worden, was het enige wat door Paul's hoofd nu ging.

"Je zult weinig tijd voor haar hebben, ja," zei Brice. Zijn blik doorboorde hem. Paul wist dat hij deze klus nodig had om toch voor zijn gezin te zorgen. Vooral nu Rosalie met zwangerschapsverlof was en hun kind dat eraan zat te komen.

"Het moet dan maar." De woorden klonken alsof het niet zijn woorden waren, maar die van het stemmetje in zijn hoofd die hem vertelden dat dit zijn enige keus was.

Hij zag het beeld van Rosalie die boos tegen hem aan het schreeuwen was nadat Paul haar had verteld dat hij weinig tijd zal hebben en ook waarschijnlijk veel weg was. Ze zou weer dagen niet tegen hem praten, maar toch was dit het beste voor het gezin. Ook voor hem.

"Paul, ben je er nog?" Brice zwaaide met zijn hand voor zijn ogen. Hij had niet door dat hij zat te staren en dat Brice inmiddels verder was gegaan.

"Sorry, kunt u dat misschien herhalen?"

"Ik zei: lees deze map door terwijl Charles je naar Virgil brengt. Hij is van het apparatuur bij de missies. Hij vertelt je ook gelijk over de bedoeling van dit hele gebeuren. Ik moet eerst even wat doen, maar ik haal jullie straks wel in." Hij zette zijn brilletje wat beter op zijn neus en gaf de map die voor hem lag aan Paul. "Charles staat buiten de deur op je te wachten."

Paul stond op en liep naar de deur. Hij keek even om naar Brice, maar zag dat hij met zijn neus alweer in het document zat dat hij hem had gegeven van Otto. Hij draaide zich weer om en liep het kantoor uit. Terwijl hij de deur achter zich sloot, zag hij de brede man die hij een paar weken geleden ook al had gezien.

"Meneer McAllister, volgt u mij alstublieft?" zei hij met een lage stem. Hij boog iets met zijn hoofd voordat hij zich had omgedraaid en een andere lange gang in liep.

Hoewel het nog steeds uitgestorven was in de gangen, zag hij af en toe in een kantoor ligt branden. Paul volgde de man zo goed als hij kon, maar de man nam grote en snelle passen, waardoor Paul hem nauwelijks bij kon houden. Hij moest zelfs een paar keer rennen om de tussenliggende meters te herstellen. Door de bouw van zijn lichaam, durfde Paul de man niets te vragen. Hij was te bang om hem te vragen wat rustiger aan te doen. Of om te vragen hoe ver het nog was voor ze bij Virgil waren. Hijgend en naar adem snakkend, stopte de man na een tijdje in een grootte, verlichtte hal.

"Als u hier zou willen wachtten, meneer Virgil kan hier elk moment komen." De man boog weer iets met zijn hoofd, waarna hij het vertrek verliet.

Paul had eindelijk de kans om weer op adem te komen. Hoewel Brice had gezegd dat hij onderweg de map door moest lezen, had hij daar echter niet de tijd voor gehad. De map had hij nog altijd in zijn rechterhand. Toen Paul eindelijk op adem was, viel hem de enorme ruimte op. Overal stonden vreemde apparatuur, kasten vol met kleine elektronische dingen en buisjes vol met vreemde soorten spul. Paul keek omhoog, naar de verlichting, toen hij een man in een witte jas en een vreemde, opvallend grote bril op een soort tweede verdieping zag.

"Ah, meneer McAllister. Ik verwachtte u al. Wilt u even blijven staan, dan kom ik naar beneden," riep hij over de balustrade naar Paul.

Paul knikte.

De man verdween en kort daarna was een zacht, maar knappend geluid te horen. Paul draaide zich om toen hij deuren open hoorde gaan. Hij zag de man uit een soort eivormige hok. Paul keek de man verbaasd aan toen hij naar Paul kwam toelopen.

"Verbazingwekkend, of niet? Dat heet een Ei-Light. Ik weet dat de naam niet echt origineel is, maar ik was doodop toen ik het bedacht. Het is een soort lift, alleen in de vorm van een ei. De capsule verplaatst je naar het andere Ei door middel van licht. Ik heb hem zelf gemaakt," kakelde de man aan één stuk door. "Ik ben er eerlijk gezegd ook trots op, hoewel het Ministerie de Ei-Light niet in het gebouw wil gebruiken. Ik ben trouwens Virgil, ik kan me niet herinneringen dat ik me al aan u heb voorgesteld." Hij stak zijn hand snel uit.

Paul keek verbaasd naar de man en pakte uiteindelijk de hand ook aan. Kort daarna liep de man snel langs Paul heen, terwijl hij verder praatte.

"Ik neem aan dat je de nodige basis informatie al weet over de klus, heb ik gelijk?" Hij draaide zijn hoofd even om naar Paul, maar die schudde zijn hoofd. Virgil ging verder, nadat hij zijn hoofd weer had teruggedraaid. "Had ik eigenlijk wel verwacht. Door de snelheid en de grote van de passen van Charles, is het nog niemand gelukt om een documentatie door te lezen. Er is hier eigenlijk een weddenschap over. Iedereen denkt dat er ooit eens iemand komt die het wel kan. Tot nu toe wint Charles nog de hele tijd omdat het niemand is gelukt, maar we hopen hem ooit te kunnen verslaan." De woorden leken niet te stoppen. Paul dacht dat Charles al snel liep, maar Virgil kon snel praten. Hij had nog nooit iemand ontmoet die zo snel en zo veel achter elkaar kon praten. Hoewel Brice toe net ook aan één stuk praatte, wist hij dat hij dat niet regelmatig deed. Maar bij Virgil was dit anders. Hoe hij praatte was een deel van hoe hij was.

Paul knikte maar op elk deel dat hij zei.

"Om terug te komen op het onderwerp: aangezien je de map nog niet door hebt gelezen, geef ik je even de kans om dat te doen terwijl ik even wat dingen uit de kasten pak. Neem plaats in één van deze comfortabele stoelen, die ik trouwens ook zelf heb gemaakt, en neem de tijd om het door te lezen. Ik ben in enkele minuten weer bij u terug, maar doe vooral rustig aan. We willen niet dat u iets niet begrijpt, omdat wij u dwingen om het snel door te lezen. In tegendeel juist, dus ga lekker zitten en lees rustig." Hij stopte en liep weg naar de kasten.

De stoelen waren van een vreemd soort metaal, dat zo licht was, dat het leek dat de stoelen bijna zweefden over de witte vloer. Het had een paarse fluwelen bekleding. Paul liet zich voorzichtig in één van de stoelen zakken. Terwijl hij zat, voelde hij hoe hij in de stoel werd gezogen en de bekleding de vorm aannam van zijn lichaam. Hij opende de map en begon te lezen.

Al gauw was Paul de omgeving vergeten. Kwam dit door de stoel waarin hij zich zojuist had laten zakken, of waren het de woorden die hij op het papier las. Paul was opeens in een heel andere wereld dan waarin hij zich net bevond.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hoofdstuk 6**  
_**- De wereld van de stoel -**_

Langzaam opende Paul zijn ogen. Had hij zich nu vergist, of bevond hij zich nu echt in een andere wereld? De ruimte en de stoel waren verdwenen en hadden plaats gemaakt voor de buitenwereld. Paul bevond zich in een open stuk bos. Een pad liep erdoorheen dat leidde naar de rand van het bos waar het begin van een dorp te zien was. Paul wist niet waar hij was of waar hij zich bevond, maar hij was niet alleen.

Virgil stond in zijn witte jas en met zijn armen achter zijn rug geslagen naast hem.

"Waar zijn we, Virgil?" vroeg Paul aan hem.

"Ik ben Virgil niet. Ik ben de virtuele projectie van de stoel en de map. Ik ben de verteller van het verhaal waar u zich zojuist in begint. Het is eigenlijk geen verhaal, maar meer een oefening om je voor te bereiden. Hoewel mijn uiterlijk sprekend lijkt op de man die u Virgil noemt, ben ik hem echter niet. Hij is mijn maker, niet de verteller. Dat ben ik. Hoe sneller ik u het verhaal heb verteld, hoe eerder u terug kunt gaan naar de wereld waar u werkelijk leeft." Hoewel hij zelf zei dat hij Virgil niet was, was Paul ervan overtuigd dat deze Virgil erg veel weg had van de echte Virgil. Niet alleen het uiterlijk, maar ook op de manier waarop hij sprak. Ook de snelheid en de hoeveelheid woorden die hij sprak. Paul hield zich maar stil zodat de projectie Virgil verder kon praten.

"Mooi. We zijn hier vlakbij een klein dorpje genaamd Bishop. Het ligt een paar kilometer van Zweinsveld verwijdert, maar dat is niet echt belangrijk. Je moet weten dat de mensen in Bishop overal in staat zijn om elkaar te helpen, ook al zijn het vreemden die alleen maar even langs komen lopen."

Paul voelde de grond onder hem bewegen, maar hij liep niet. De bomen gleden langzaam voorbij, terwijl de projectie Virgil verder praatte. Paul probeerde op te letten, maar de dingen die in de omgeving gebeurde fascineerden hem meer.

"We komen zo in Bishop aan en vanaf dan begint de test. Het verhaal, laten we maar zeggen. We gaan kijken hoe je in verschillende gebeurtenissen reageert en of je op de juiste manier handelt. Ah, daar is de eerste test. Succes."

De projectie Virgil was verdwenen en Paul stond stil aan de rand van het bos. Hij was een paar meter verwijderd van een oude boerderij. De zon scheen hoog aan de hemel en de licht was helder blauw met af en toe een mooi schapenwolk. Hij keek om zich heen, maar zag alleen de rand van het bos en de boerderij. Het leek verlaten en op het punt om in te storten, toen Paul opeens een oude vrouw uit het huisje zag komen lopen. Ze was klein en mager, maar door de kleding die ze droeg leek ze al een stuk molliger. Ze liep met een gebogen hoofd en een beetje naar voren gebogen over het pad in haar tuin. Paul liep voorzichtig naar het hek dat haar tuin met de rand van het bos onderscheidde. Hij wilde net wat zeggen, toen hij de vrouw zag kijken.

"Goedemorgen, jongeman. Ben u op reis?" zei de vrouw met een zachte, haast fluisterende stem.

Paul speelde het spelletje maar mee en knikte instemmend. Het was tenslotte een test, hij wist alleen nog niet waarvoor hij getest werd.

Een kleine glimlach kwam rond haar mond. Langzaam kwam ze nu naar hem toe gelopen, nog steeds half voorovergebogen.

"Een avonturier. Die hebben we vaker in klein Bishop. Ben u op doorreis of van plan een paar dagen hier te blijven?" De vrouw stond nu nog maar een paar centimeter van hem af.

Paul zag elk detail op haar gezicht. Haar grijze haren, die ze met een knip vasthield aan de achterkant van haar hoofd. Haar kleine neus die een beetje scheef stond en haar mond die aan de rechterkant van haar gezicht hoger opkrulde als ze lachte dan de andere kant. De prachtige, ijsblauwe ogen vielen hem het meest op. Paul was de vraag totaal vergeten die de vrouw zojuist had gesteld.

"Eh, sorry. Ik was even afgeleid. Wat was de vraag die u stelde?"

"Ik vroeg of u op doorreis was of een paar dagen bleef? Als u bleef zou u wel een paar dagen hier mogen blijven voor een kleine vergoeding; ik kan wel wat hulp in de tuin gebruiken." Ze sprak de woorden met een lieve, zachte stem uit waarbij haar ogen glinsterden.

Paul kon alleen maar knikken en dacht erbij dat het een deel van de test was. Hij klom over het hek heen en liep achter de vrouw aan, die nu al een paar meter verder in de tuin was.

"Mijn naam is Paul, trouwens," zei hij nog vlug.

Paul hielp haar met het voeren van de kippen en het oprapen van de eieren. Als er per ongeluk een kip ontsnapte, was hij degene die erachter aan rende tot de kip veilig terug in het hok was bij de andere kippen. Hij haalde de groenten en aardappels uit de grond en haalde fruit uit de bomen, en gaf ze vervolgens aan de vrouw, waarna zij ze afspoelde en er wat lekkers van ging maken. Terwijl zij in de keuken stond te koken van de verse groenten en aardappelen, maakte Paul het gat dicht dat in haar tuinhuisje zat, waar ze haar bloemen en planten verzorgde. Paul zag haar soms door het keukenraam naar buiten kijken en vervolgens lachen. Toen ze zich de laatste keer weer had omgedraaid en verder ging, verscheen de projectie Virgil weer. Paul had hem niet gezien, doordat hij druk bezig was met het dak. Hij schrok toen hij de projectie plotseling hoorden praten.

"Goed gedaan, Paul. Je hebt de eerste ronde uitstekend voltooid. Je gaat nu verder in de volgende en laatste ronde, die uiteraard ook gelijk wat moeilijker is. Maar als je slim speelt kom het vast en zeker goed. Vertrouw op je instinct en dan haal je deze ronde ook met gemak," zei hij aan één stuk door.

Paul wilde nog antwoorden, of een vraag stellen, maar de projectie was net zo snel verdwenen als hij gekomen was.

Net toen Paul klaar was met het dak en alles terug wilde leggen, kwam de vrouw weer naar buiten. Ze had haar kookschort nog om en terwijl ze bij de achterdeur op de veranda bleef staan, wuifde ze naar Paul. Hij zette de ladder tegen een hek aan en liep naar de vrouw toe. Naarmate hij dichterbij het huis kwam, kon hij de geur van iets lekkers al ruiken. Hij stopte een paar meter voor haar.

"Bedankt voor het helpen," zei ze tegen Paul. "Je zult wel honger hebben, of niet?"

Paul knikte. Hij had inderdaad honger. Hij voelde zijn maag een uur geleden al knorren.

"Als je jezelf dan eerst wat opfrist in de badkamer – trap op en dan de eerste deur links – dan leg ik in de tussentijd wat oude kleding van mijn zoon op zijn bed die je kunt aantrekken. Zijn kamer is recht tegenover de badkamer, waar je tevens ook kunt overnachten als je nog steeds wilt." Elk woord dat ze sprak, zei ze met een glimlach en sprankelende ogen.

Paul knikte, bedankte haar voor de enorme gastvrijheid en liep toen de trap op naar de bovenverdieping. Hij nam de eerste deur links en kwam in een kleine badkamer. Enkel een wc met daartegenover een kleine wastafel met een spiegelkastje erboven. Achterin bevond zich een douche. De muren waren bedekt met rood en bruinachtige tegeltjes. In een kast naast de wastafel haalde Paul een handdoek uit en kleedde zich vervolgens uit. Hij legde zijn vieze en met zweet doordrenkte kleren op een hoopje en stapte toen onder de douche. Hij draaide de knop om en voelde een koude waterstraal op hem neervallen, die langzaam warmer werd. Hij genoot van de warme douche.

Hij wist niet hoelang hij onder de douche had gestaan, maar het had hem zeker goed gedaan. Met een lach op zijn gezicht en in zijn droge, schone kleding, liep Paul snel de trap af en op zoek naar de vrouw, die waarschijnlijk in de keuken op hem zat te wachten. Hoewel hij niet wist waar de keuken was, ging hij maar op de geur af. Hij vermoedde dat het uit de keuken zou komen. Even was hij gestopt om te ruiken. Ovenschotel, dacht Paul. Hij wist het niet zeker en dus ging hij op zoek naar de keuken.

De geur kwam steeds dichterbij. Paul was nog maar een deur verwijderd van waar vermoedelijk de keuken was. Hij opende de deur en zag de vrouw bij het aanrecht staan. Ze had nog altijd haar schort voor.

"Alsnog bedankt voor alles, mevrouw," zei Paul tegen de vrouw.

De vrouw draaide zich om. "Harrieta," zei ze beleefd en met een glimlach.

"Mevrouw Harrieta," eindigde Paul snel.

De vrouw knikte en liep toen naar de keukentafel toe. "Paul, ik wil je voorstellen aan mijn zoon," zei ze plotseling.

Pas toen viel het Paul op dat er nog een derde persoon in de keuken was. Zijn sluike, donkerbruine haar hing met slierten langs zijn gezicht. Zijn kleren zagen er evenmin schoon uit, maar het leek de vrouw niet op te vallen. Ze was blij met de komst van haar zoon.

Het moment dat Paul de andere man aan de keukentafel zag zitten, stokte zijn adem in zijn keel. Hij keek de man geschrokken aan en bleef verstijfd in de deuropening staan. Hij herkende de man.n kleren zagen er evenmin schoon uit, maar het leek de v


	8. Chapter 7

**Hoofdstuk 7**  
_**- Vertrouwen -**_

Oliviér Raskins zat aan de keukentafel en keek naar de gast die zijn moeder had geholpen. Een aardige vent, dacht hij. Hij keek de man nauwkeuriger aan. Zijn lange, magere postuur was nog steeds te zien door zijn eigen kleding. Het stond hem wel goed, al zou hij het zelf zeggen.

Er was nu al een tijdje een ongemakkelijke situatie bezig in de keuken, toen de vrouw de stilte probeerde te verbreken.

"Eh, zullen we aan tafel gaan en eten?" Zelf nam ze plaats aan één van de kopkanten, rechts van haar zoon.

Paul liep nu ook naar de tafel toe en nam plaats op een stoel tegenover Oliviér. Hij keek hem met een bestuderende, maar nog steeds beangstigende blik aan, terwijl de vrouw haar eigen gemaakte ovenschotel voor de mannen opschepte en daarna ook wat op haar eigen bord schepte. Paul had gelijk gehad; ovenschotel. Hij vond ze bijna altijd wel lekker en het verbaasde hem ook niet dat hij deze ovenschotel ook lekker was, nadat hij een hap van zijn portie had genomen.

"Mijn moeder zei dat je op dooreis was. Wat is je eindbestemming?" vroeg Oliviér nadat ze alledrie een paar happen van het eten hadden genomen.

Tot nu toe was Paul er nog gemakkelijk afgekomen met de vragen die de vrouw had gesteld. Hij wist dat de man wat nuchterder was als hij een antwoordt kreeg op een vraag. Paul moest nu voorzichtig zijn met wat hij antwoordde. De foutjes zitten in de kleinste dingen.

"Zweinsveld," zei Paul zo zelfverzekerd mogelijk.

Hij wist niet zeker hoever Bishop van Zweinsveld lag, maar hij waagde het erop. Hij had nog nooit van Bishop gehoord, laat staan dat hij wist waar het lag of hoe je er kwam. Maar hoe erg kon het zijn?

Er verscheen een kleine glimlach op het gezicht van de man. Ook zijn ijsblauwe ogen, die hij zo te zien had geërfd van zijn moeder, begonnen te glinsteren. Paul maakte een zachte zucht, van opluchting. Hij bedacht zich opeens dat de glimlach ook bedriegend kon zijn.

"Dan heb je nog een lange en zware reis voor de boeg," zei Oliviér lachend en nam nog een hap van de ovenschotel, waarna hij verder ging. "Wie staat er daar op je te wachten? Als je zo'n lange reis wilt maken zonder bagage, dan moet er wel iets, of iemand natuurlijk, heel belangrijks op je staan te wachten in Zweinsveld." Een speelse glimlach was op zijn gezicht verschenen. Hij keek Paul aan met zijn glinsterende ogen die plezier uitstraalden.

Paul antwoordde nog meer opgelucht. "Een meisje dat ik leuk vind."

Hoewel hij erg veel van Rosalie hield, wist hij zeker dat ze in deze wereld niet op hem stond te wachten. In de echte wereld wel. Ze zou tenslotte bevallen van hun derde kind. Zij was zijn leven. Zij hield hem op de been. Hun liefde zorgde ervoor dat hij elke dag leefde. Dat dacht hij. Ze hadden immers met deze liefde drie geweldige kinderen verwekt.

"Heel erg leuk vind," voegde Paul er nog bij toe.

Oliviér keek hem nog altijd met een glimlach aan en ook de vrouw had nu een glimlach op haar gezicht.

"Je vader zou zoiets nooit doen, zo was hij niet. Maar met onze liefde hebben we wel deze prachtige jongen gemaakt," zei ze en streek met haar linkerhand over haar zoons wang. "Helaas is hij een paar jaar geleden bij ons heengegaan. Te vroeg."

Een droevige blik viel plots op haar gezicht. Ze stond op en liep met haar hoofd gebogen en de afwas in haar handen naar het aanrecht. Oliviér wenkte Paul dat hij mee moest komen.

Naast elkaar liepen ze door de gang naar de woonkamer.

"Telkens als ze over vader begint, wordt ze weer droevig," zei Oliviér. "Ik was bijna zeventien toen ik te het te horen kreeg over mijn vader. De volgende dag stonden er allemaal berichten in de Ochtendprofeet dat hij een verrader was. Het was een moeilijke tijd voor mijn moeder en mij, vooral omdat de mensen ook dachten dat ik een verrader zou zijn. Ze zeggen tenslotte: zo vader, zo zoon. Ik ben kort nadat ik zeventien werd – en dus volwassen – van Zweinstein gegaan."

Ze kwamen in de woonkamer terecht. De meubels waren oubollig en versierd met verschillende soorten kussens en dekens erop. De muren waren versierd met oud behang, dat van jaren terug leek te komen. De kasten stonden vol met boeken en kleine beeldjes en fotolijsten. Een oude, grijze kat lag te slapen in één van de stoelen.

"Dat is Jensen," zei Oliviér op de kat wijzend. "Als hij in de weg ligt, schuif je hem maar aan de kant." Hij liep naar een dressoir achterin de kamer en opende de kastdeur. "Drink je, Paul?"

Oliviér keek niet om naar Paul, die inmiddels een plekje op de bank had gevonden.

"Soms. Wat heb je?" vroeg Paul.

Oliviér had zich nog altijd niet omgedraaid en had al verscheidene flessen uit de dressoir gehaald. Twee kleine glazen stonden er bovenop en hij was druk bezig met het mixen van de flessen. Niet veel later draaide hij zich uiteindelijk om, met twee gevulde glazen in zijn hand. Hij liep terug naar Paul. De drankjes waren donkerblauw en Paul had geen idee wat er allemaal in zat.

"Alsjeblieft. Een mix van eigen huis." Oliviér gaf één van de glazen aan Paul en ging op de stoel zitten waar de kat nog altijd lag te slapen.

Jensen sprong geschrokken op en verliet kwaad de kamer, op zoek naar een plek waar hij wel rustig kon slapen zonder gestoord te worden.

Het was stil in de kamer. Paul en Oliviér zaten tegenover elkaar en af en toe namen ze een kleine slok van hun drankje. Het smaakte Paul goed, hoewel het een vreemde smaak had. Oliviér keek Paul met zijn ogen doordringend aan. Het leek alsof hij iets wilde zeggen, of dat hij iets wilde weten van Paul. Tenslotte verbrak hij de stilte.

"Waarom ben je hier, Paul?" Hij keek hem aan zonder te knipperen met zijn ogen.

Paul moest voorzichtig doen om zich niet te verslikken. Doordat hij iets te grote slok nam, moest hij extra voorzichtig zijn. Hij slaagde er echter niet in. Hoestend en proestend snapte Paul naar adem, die hij weinig kreeg. Na enige tijd had hij alles weer onder controle. Oliviér had al die tijd geen spier verrekt. Hij keek Paul nog altijd met zijn doordringende blik aan. Paul kreeg er bijna hoofdpijn van de blik die op hem neerviel. Een koude rilling gleed over zijn rug. Paul wist even niet wat hij moest zeggen.

"Ehm, pardon?" antwoordde Paul verbaasd.

Het leek alsof Oliviér hem door had en nu probeerde uit te vissen wat hij deed, of ging doen.

"Wat wil je van ons, Paul? Ik heb van mijn moeder gehoord dat je haar hielp. Waarom? Wat wil je weten over mijn vader dat jullie nog niet weten? Of over ons? Ik vertel je niet meer of minder dan dat we jullie vijf jaar geleden hebben verteld! Dus waarom zouden jullie denken dat we nu opeens wel zouden praten!" Een explosie van woede kwam uit de mond van Oliviér.

Paul wist niet waar de man het over had noch wist hij hoe hij moest reageren. Hoe moest hij de man overtuigen dat hij niets met zijn vader te maken had, terwijl hij eigenlijk wel van het Ministerie was? Hij wist helemaal niets van zijn vader, laat staan wat er gebeurd was.

Oliviér keek hem met een woeste blik aan. Zijn ogen zagen opeens ijskoud.

"Olivier," begon Paul te proberen, "ik ben _niet_ van het ministerie noch zal ik er ooit voor zijn, of willen werken." Hij loog, maar het moest wel om de man te overtuigen. "Met sommige dingen ben ik het niet eens hoe het Ministerie reageert op bepaalde dingen. Ik weet niet wat er precies met je vader is gebeurd en misschien zal ik het ook nooit te weten komen." Zijn stem was kalm, ondanks dat de ijskoude ogen van Oliviér op hem gericht waren. Maar dat laatste wat hij zei was de waarheid, voor de verandering. "Het spijt me als er iets ergs met je vader is gebeurd, en dat het Ministerie daar iets mee te maken heeft."

Het leek alsof Pauls laatste woorden doeltreffend waren. Oliviér sloeg zijn ogen neer, boog zijn hoofd ook naar beneden en zuchtte een keer diep. Hij had een fout begaan. Een grote fout. Hij had iemand bevooroordeeld, terwijl die persoon gewoon aardig was en zijn moeder had geholpen. Paul wilde alleen maar een vriend zijn, een behulpbare vriend voor de familie.

Het was weer eens stil in de kamer. Paul wist niet wat hij moest zeggen na zijn laatste tegenaanval en Oliviér schaamde zich voor zijn overdreven reactie tegenover Paul. Beide mannen durfden elkaar niet aan te kijken. Op dat moment kwam de vrouw de woonkamer inlopen. Ze had een oude schoenendoos in haar hand. Zoals ze hem vast had en er naar keek, was het iets van grote waarde voor haar.

Oliviér merkte opeens dat zijn moeder in de kamer was en keek op. "Mam," zei hij verbaasd.

Paul had de vrouw ook niet gezien en stond gelijk op. "Mevrouw Harrieta," zei hij geschrokken.

Beide mannen keken hoe de vrouw de woonkamer inliep en naast Paul op de bank ging zitten. De doos hield ze op haar schoot en ze keek de mannen aandachtig aan.

"Ik heb jullie gesprek kunnen volgen in de keuken," begon ze. Haar ogen zagen er rood uit van de tranen. "De muren zijn niet zo dik in het huis, omdat het al een heel oud huis is. Ik heb jullie dus horen praten en ik vind dat Paul het recht heeft om te weten wat er werkelijk is gebeurd met je vader."

"Weet je het zeker, mam?" De toon waarop Oliviér het zei was op te merken dat hij niet zeker wist of ze het nu wel moest doen.

"Olivier, schat," begon de vrouw tegen haar zoon, "ik vertrouw Paul wel, en dat zou jij eigenlijk ook moeten doen. Als hij werkelijk van het Ministerie was, dan had hij allang geprobeerd om informatie uit mij te halen, in de hoop dat jij me iets hebt verteld. En dan zou hij ook niet al die akelige klusjes doen die ik normaal ook wel aankan."

Oliviér knikte. Zijn moeder had gelijk. Paul was niets anders dan aardig geweest. Ondanks dat Oliviér een paar minuten geleden een fout maakte, maakte hij dezelfde fout nog een keer. Een vriend, dat was alles wat hij wilde hebben. Paul wilde dat zijn. Sinds de dood van zijn vader had hij geen vrienden meer gehad. Hij kon niemand vertrouwen, omdat iedereen dacht dat hij hetzelfde als zijn vader zou zijn. Oliviér stond op en zonder Paul of zijn moeder aan te kijken verliet hij de woonkamer. Paul keek hem nog na.

"Let maar niet op hem. Hij heeft een moeilijke tijd achter de rug gehad," zei de vrouw met een glimlach op haar gezicht.

Paul keek haar aan, toen ging zijn blik weer naar de doos. De vrouw zag het en gaf de doos aan Paul. Ook zij stond op en verliet de woonkamer zonder wat te zeggen.

Paul was nu alleen in de kamer met de doos op zijn schoot. Een paar seconden keek hij er aandachtig naar. Hij wist niet wat er in zat, maar hij kon erachter komen door de deksel eraf te halen. Hij twijfelde of hij het zou doen, of niet.

Na enige tijd haalde hij de deksel eraf en keek in de doos. Oude krantenberichten zaten erin: klein en groot, met en zonder een foto. En brieven die geadresseerd waren aan Harrieta Raskins-Marisol. Hij pakte een krantenbericht en las de titel. 'Henry Raskins, verrader van het Ministerie' stond er met grote letters op. Een foto van een brede man met een snor stond onder de titel. Paul nam aan dat het die Henry was. De andere krantenberichten waren evenmin positief.

Paul las de berichten één voor één door. De woorden die hij las waren schokkend. 'Henry was altijd een aardige vent' en 'nooit gedacht dat Henry zoiets zou doen' stonden in de berichten. Henry was een verrader, volgens iedereen. Hij was tegen zijn baas en hoe hij te werk ging. Hij kwam in opstand, hij wilde dat zijn afdeling werd opgepakt, allemaal. Hij werd zelf opgepakt, omdat hij de ideeën en geheimen bloot gaf aan de media.

De projectie Virgil verscheen plotseling weer uit het niets. Paul had niet door dat hij een paar meter voor hem stond. Geschokt las hij verder, nu in één van de brieven aan de vrouw.

"Geweldig gedaan, Paul, zoals ik eigenlijk wel van je had verwacht na de vorige ronde. Je hebt uitstekend gespeeld, erg goed. Ronde twee voltooid. De volgende ronde gaat niet om een test. Daar is maar één keuze bij, één weg die je kunt kiezen. Je hoort er straks wel meer van, maar niet van mij." Er leek weer eens geen einde te komen aan zijn gepraat…

Paul probeerde er nog een 'maar' tussen te gooien, maar voordat Paul eindelijk de kans had om te praten, was de projectie alweer verdwenen. Ook de woonkamer verdween. Het was donker. Alles werd opeens zwart.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hoofdstuk 8  
_- Nieuw gevoel -_**

Langzaam opende Paul zijn ogen. De hoge, witte muren waren weer terug, hij zat weer in de stoel. Hij keek om zich heen. Virgil stond een paar meter verder met een kleine, bredere man te praten. Van de achterkant herkende Paul hem niet, maar hij kon hem wel horen praten. Ze probeerden te fluisteren, maar doordat het voor de rest stil was in de ruimte kon Paul hen toch horen.

"Ik weet het niet, Virgil. Hij lijkt me te betrokken, hij laat te veel emoties zien. Dat gaat vast en zeker mis en dan zitten wij in de problemen," zei de man onzeker.

"Maar hij heeft beide testen geweldig voltooid, zoiets heb ik niet gezien bij de andere kandidaten de afgelopen weken. Hij is geschikt, baas. Van allemaal is hij de beste. Ontken het niet, je hebt de uitslagen zelf gezien. Hij zal degene zijn die ons zou kunnen redden en Raskins te pakken krijgen. Hij zal het misschien nog wel makkelijk vinden," zei Virgil vol trots.

Raskins, de naam kwam hem bekend voor. Paul keek op de map, die hij in zijn handen had. 'Oliviér Antonio Raskins' las hij op de map. Hij wist het. De man in de test. Hij moest ervoor zorgen Oliviér te vinden, zijn vertrouwen te winnen zodat het Ministerie hem daarna kon oppakken. Hij had dit soort verhalen wel eens in de krant gelezen. Die mensen waren weken, soms wel maanden weg van huis. Rosalie zal daar blij mee zijn, dacht Paul.

"Hij blijft onervaren, Virgil. Ik wil niet zijn leven riskeren, simpelweg omdat hij niet aan de eisen voldoet. Hij heeft de opleiding niet gedaan. Ook al is hij de beste, ik wil iemand met een diploma," zei de man unaniem.

Virgil zuchtte een keer. Hij kon niets inbrengen tegen het besluit van zijn baas. Het was zijn wil die de doorslag zou geven, niet die van iemand die alleen maar de testen uitvoerde. Hij keek op, toen hij plotseling Paul zag.

"Hij is wakker, baas." Virgil knikte richting Paul.

De man draaide zich meteen om en keek Paul aan. Toen pas herkende Paul de man. Het was Brice, ook zijn baas. Van achteren zag hij er veel kleiner en breder uit dan van de voorkant. Zijn haar zag er op de één of andere manier of anders uit.

"Ah, Paul. Weer wakker?" zei hij met een overdreven brede glimlach.

Paul ging rechtop zitten, nu ze gezien hadden dat hij weer wakker was.

Brice liep naar Paul toe met een zelfverzekerde houding. Hij had nog steeds een brede glimlach, alsof hij iets had te verbergen wat Paul niet mocht weten. Maar Paul wist het al, hij had het immers zojuist gehoord. Tenzij het iets anders was…

Brice ging in één van de andere stoelen zitten, niet liggen, en keek Paul aan. Hij had nog altijd die grijns op zijn gezicht, waar Paul zo langzamerhand bang van begon te worden. Hij vond het eng hoe zijn stemming plotseling kon veranderen in een paar minuten.

"Paul, uitstekend gedaan, jongen!" zei Brice, en hij gaf Paul een klopje op zijn schouder. "Niet gedacht dat je het zo goed zou doen. Een goede prestatie, dat is zeker! Ik ben trots op je, maar-" Zijn grijns verdween plotseling en zijn blik was spontaan serieus.

"Je hoeft niets te zeggen, Brice, ik weet het al. Ik heb jullie toe straks horen praten en ik snap wel als je iemand met meer ervaring dan ik wil hebben. Wie wil mij nou? Ik ben klungelig, dom, neem altijd slechte beslissingen." Paul keerde in zichzelf en dacht aan Rosalie, al de dingen die ze had gezegd over de baan. "Ze had gelijk; ik had deze baan nooit moeten nemen. Ik heb er de juiste aanleg niet voor, ik heb er niet voor gestudeerd. Mensen studeren er jaren voor om een plek te hebben op deze afdeling en voor Brice Harper te werken, en ik? Ik krijg hem zomaar wanneer ik voor een andere baan solliciteer. Je hebt gelijk, Brice. Ik verdien deze baan niet, iemand die heeft gestudeerd wel." Paul stond op en reikte zijn hand uit. "Het was me een waar genoegen deze ervaring mee te maken, erg bedankt."

Brice keek Paul al die tijd aan met grote ogen. Verbazing school erachter. Hij nam de hand van Paul echter niet aan, en stond ook op.

"Paul, wat bazel je nou? Ten eerste, je bent niet klungelig, dom en je neemt zeker geen slechte beslissingen. Neem nou de dingen die je hebt gedaan in de test? Die waren beter dan elk andere persoon die de test heeft ondergaan."

"Maar waarom is er dan een maar? Waarom ben ik dan niet "geschikt"?" Paul was verbaasd.

"Je bent geschikt, Paul. Maar ik denk niet dat je de klus aankunt. Zoals je zelf al zei: mensen hebben er voor gestudeerd en weten wat ze moeten doen in een situatie voor deze baan. Jij, aan de andere kant, zou dat ook wel weten, maar ik denk gewoon dat je emoties te hoog op zullen lopen en alles te serieus neemt. Of dat je het niet aankunt. Mensen die hier voor hebben gestudeerd, zijn geleerd om deze emoties af te sluiten. Ik denk dat jij gek zult worden, en ik wil een vriend niet gaan opzoeken in het St. Holisto's nadat hij gek is geworden," zei Brice recht uit zijn hart.

"Ik snap het. Dan ben ik blij dat ik het niet ben," zei Paul opgelucht, knikte en wilde weglopen.

Bij de deur van de ruimte, werd Paul nageroepen.

"Paul, waar ga je heen?" vroeg Brice.

Paul draaide zich om en keek naar Brice. "Naar huis. Ik heb de klus niet, dus ik weet niet wat ik hier nog te zoeken heb," antwoordde hij terug.

Hoe langzaam zijn auto ook ging, zodra Paul op de rem stapte was de auto gestopt. Op alle opritten stonden auto's, nu ook die van Paul. Het was al laat, de zon was zeker al een paar uur onder. De lantaarns in de straat verlichtten de straat en een deel van de oprit en de huizen. Nergens was licht aan in de huizen zelf; iedereen sliep.

Paul zat nog steeds in zijn auto. Hij wreef met zijn vingers door zijn ogen van vermoeidheid, waarna zijn handen door zijn haren gingen. Hij zuchtte een keer diep. Hij wist hoe Rosalie zou reageren als ze hem zag, vooral omdat hij haar alleen achter had gelaten bij zijn ouders. Toch haalde Paul de sleutels uit het slot en stapte vervolgens de auto uit. Hij deed de auto op slot en liep een beetje onzeker naar het huis.

De hal was donker. Paul kon niets zien, alleen het vage licht dat uit de woonkamer kwam. Hij liep verder tot hij in de woonkamer stond. Het vage licht was afkomstig van de lantaarns uit de straat, die de woonkamer een beetje verlichtte.

Op de bank lag een gedaante. Een deken lag over half over de persoon heen, maar de enorme buik was nog te zien. Rosalie lag met haar arm op haar buik te slapen op de bank. Waarschijnlijk had ze gewacht tot Paul thuis kwam, maar was in slaap gevallen.

Paul keek op zijn horloge en zag door het vage licht dat het iets van half vijf moest zijn. Hij keek weer naar Rosalie. Zoals ze erbij lag, leek ze een engel met het licht dat op haar viel. Haar donkerbruine, krullende haren, haar volle lippen en dan de witte nachtjapon die ze aanhad. Paul vond haar oogverblindend, ook al lag ze te slapen. Voorzichtig, om haar niet wakker te maken, gaf hij haar een kus op haar voorhoofd en legde de deken wat meer over haar lichaam. Hij had zich alweer omgedraaid, toen hij opeens iets aan zijn broekspijp voelde.

"Paul?" zei zijn vrouw, nog half slapend.

Hij keek over zijn schouder naar Rosalie, die nu haar ogen half open had. Ze keek hem slaperig aan en ging toen rechtop zitten. Ze gaapte een keer, terwijl Paul naast haar ging zitten.

"Waar was je?" zei ze plotseling serieus, en een beetje bezorgd. "Weet je hoe ongerust ik ben geweest? Weet je wel hoe-"

Voor het eerst in haar leven werd ze afgekapt, en wel door Paul. De man waarvan zij dacht dat ze hem te baas was.

"Voordat je me helemaal uitkaffert en belachelijk maakt, wil ik je wat zeggen: het spijt me, Rose, voor alles. De baan, mezelf, de kinderen, maar vooral jou. Ik had je meer aandacht moeten geven de laatste paar maanden. Ik heb spijt met heel mijn hart en ziel hoe ik me de afgelopen weken en maanden heb gedragen. Ik houd van je, voor altijd," zei hij met een zachte stem.

Hij had zijn ogen neergeslagen. Hij wilde dat ze hem vergaf, hoewel het moeilijk zou zijn. Hij had zijn hand in de haar hand gevlochten en keek haar toen aan. Haar helder, groene ogen schitterden in het licht. De blik die op haar gezicht stond was anders dan Paul ooit had gezien, het was nieuw. Het was alsof ze meer respect en gevoel voor Paul had gekregen.

"Wat hebben ze met je gedaan? Waar komt dit allemaal vandaan, Paul?" Ze streek met haar hand over zijn gezicht.

"Je had gelijk over de baan, Rose. Ik had hem nooit moeten accepteren, het was gewoon dom van me. Je had gelijk en ik zal er nooit meer over twijfelen. Nooit meer alleen aan mezelf denken." Paul was veranderd, leek het.

Rosalie keek nog altijd verbaasd naar haar nieuwe en verbeterde man. Aan haar blik was af te lezen dat ze wilde weten wat er was gebeurd, maar Paul besloot om haar niet alles te vertellen.

"Ik was niet degene die ze zochten, en ik wist het. Jij wist het. Volgens mij wist iedereen het wel," zei hij met een kleine glimlach. "Ik ga niet meer terug, Rose." De laatste woorden zorgden ervoor dat ook Rose nu begon te lachen.

Paul voelde zich als een winnaar, hoewel hij geen baan meer had. Hij had zijn gezin in ieder geval weer terug.

Als je een baan verliest, kun je wel weer opzoek gaan maar een andere baan.

Als je je gezin verliest, is het moeilijker om een nieuw gezin te zoeken als je nog veel van je oude gezin houdt. Het enige wat Paul nog wilde was zijn gezin, niets kon hen uit elkaar halen.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hoofdstuk 9**  
_**- Een glimp van de man -**_

Het was weer zover. Een sollicitatiegesprek. Dit keer bij de Lekke Ketel. Geen Ministerie meer voor Paul, dacht hijzelf. Het liefst wilde hij nu zover mogelijk van het Ministerie vandaan blijven, je moet er toch immers een diploma hebben als je de baan kreeg. Dat waren de woorden van Brice Harker, zijn voormalige baas voor een paar weken. Waarom hij die baan had gekregen, wist hij nog steeds niet. Het maakte hem ook niets meer uit, want hij had het werkelijke doel van de baan toch niet gekregen. Hij had er geen diploma voor. Nadat het doel van de baan hem was geweigerd, dacht Paul dat hij een saai klusje kreeg, zoals de prullenbakken legen of de documentatiekamer opruimen die dat hard nodig had. Dit wilde hij niet, dat had hij zichzelf verboden.

Paul keek door het autoraam naar buiten. Het raam was vies. Hij moest zijn auto nodig eens een keer weer gaan wassen, want het raam was niet het enige smerige aan zijn auto. Het was dan ook een rammelbak, maar het was zíjn auto. Hij had hem al vanaf zijn achttiende en dat waren al een heleboel jaren. Het was een wonder dat de auto nog steeds reed. Hij parkeerde zijn auto tussen de andere geparkeerde auto's.

Het was drie weken geleden sinds Paul wegliep bij het Ministerie. Drie weken lang heeft hij hard gewerkt om zijn leven terug op orde te brengen. Met zijn vrouw Rosalie, zijn zoon Kevin. Hij had zelfs een brief naar zijn zoon David geschreven, die op Zweinstein zat, om hem te vertellen dat hij iets leuks voor hem had in de kerstvakantie, wanneer hij voor Kerstmis twee weken terug zou komen. Paul keek ernaar uit een gezellig dagje alleen met zijn zoon weer iets te doen. David keek er ook naar uit, want hij had eindelijk zijn vader weer terug.

Hij keek op zijn horloge. Het was tijd. Hij had deze baan nodig, anders zouden ze misschien hun huis verliezen in een paar dagen. Dat dacht hij, en het was zo. Het moest toch niet moeilijk zijn om een baan in een café te krijgen? Hij stapte uit de auto en liep het café binnen.

"Ik kom voor de baan," zei Paul een beetje onzeker en zacht tegen een jong meisje.

Ze leek hem aardig, maar jong. Hooguit twintig jaar, als ze al niet jonger was. Haar lange, rode haren hing in een vlecht op haar rug. Een witte haarband zorgde ervoor dat de kleine, losse plukjes niet voor haar hoofd hingen. Ze glimlachte naar Paul en liep toen weg. Paul keek hoe ze van hem afliep; sierlijk, alsof ze danste.

Paul zag het meisje nog voor zich, hoe ze dansend wegliep, dat hij niet doorhad dat er een andere man voor hem stond.

"Je komt voor de baan?" zei hij met een zware stem. Hij keek Paul serieus aan, waarna hij verder ging. "Kun je afwassen, afdrogen, boterbier tappen, mensen serveren en entertainen?"

Paul keek hem met een volle mond aan. Hij wist niet wat hij moest zeggen, hij wilde alleen maar de baan. Het maakte hem niets uit wat hij moest doen, hij was bereid om nieuwe dingen te leren.

"Ik kan-" begon hij, maar hij werd alweer afgekapt.

"We zoeken iemand die mensen kan serveren en entertainen tegelijk. Niet iemand die met een mond vol tanden alleen maar naar het gezeur van de mensen luistert. Iemand met begrip, een weerwoordje. Hij moet mensen kunnen helpen, maar tegelijk ervoor zorgen winst te maken voor de zaak. Snap je?"

Paul wilde zo graag de baan, dat hij echt bereid was om alles te doen.

"Ik heb een weerwoord, ik heb begrip. Ik ben bereid om alles te doen, meneer…" zei Paul tegen de man.

"Tom, noem me Tom. Mooi dat je het kunt, maar ik wil bewijs. Een proefavond. Vanavond?" zei hij nog altijd serieus en doordacht.

"Nu?" antwoordde Paul vlot en nog altijd onzeker.

"Mooi. Ga naar Gloria, die zorgt wel voor een schort en een beetje wegwijs." En weg was Tom, die een klant ging helpen die net binnen was komen lopen.

Paul nam aan dat Gloria het meisje was waar hij net tegen sprak, aangezien hij geen andere werknemer nog heeft gezien. Hij liep om de bar heen en vond haar achter in het café de tafels aan het schoonmaken.

"Tom heeft je zeker naar mij toe gestuurd om je te helpen, niet waar?" zei ze zonder om te kijken.

"Ja," antwoordde hij.

Het meisje draaide zich om en gooide opeens een schort naar hem toe. Waar die vandaan kwam, wist Paul niet. Hij deed het schort om en pakte een natte doek uit de emmer, waar zij zojuist naar wees. Samen met het meisje maakte hij de stoffige tafels schoon. Al gauw merkte hij dat niet veel mensen in dit deel van het café kwamen. Hij wist zelfs niet of er ooit wel mensen aan deze tafels hebben gezeten, want onder het laagje stof zagen de tafels en stoelen er nog altijd nieuw uit. Geen krasje of kringen waren te zien.

"Komen hier wel eens mensen?" vroeg Paul, terwijl hij bezig was met zijn tweede stoel.

"Nee, niet echt. Eigenlijk alleen maar voor speciale gelegenheden," zei Gloria.

Ze werkte sneller dan Paul. Sinds hij haar hielp had ze al een grote tafel en twee stoelen gedaan, en nu was ze bezig met de derde stoel. Paul bedacht zich dat zij dit vaker moest hebben gedaan. Misschien niet dit deel van het café, maar ze heeft het zeker vaker gedaan. Dat moest wel.

Hij keek even op naar Gloria. Haar rode vlecht ging nu naast haar hoofd, terwijl ze het stof van de laatste tafel afveegde. Het viel hem nu pas op hoe sierlijk ze de vaatdoek op de tafel wreef. En zo snel, en…

Zij keek naar Paul. Plotseling voelde hij hoe warm hij het opeens kreeg. Zijn ogen gingen plots naar de stoel en hij werkte snel verder, maar hij wist dat ze hem aankeek.

"Je hoeft je niet te schamen. Meer mannen kijken naar me hoe jij naar me kijkt, ik ben het wel gewend," zei ze lachend.

Paul niet, hij had nota bene een vrouw. Iemand waarmee hij was getrouwd. Het mocht niet, hij kon niet. Het vreemde gevoel dat hij door zijn hele lichaam voelde mocht hij niet toelaten.

Om het pijnlijke en beschamende moment te vergeten, werkte Paul extra hard door, maar de gedachte bleef hem achtervolgen. Ze stond immers ook maar twee meter van hem af. Hij kreeg neigingen om op te kijken en weer haar sierlijke bewegingen te volgen, maar hij vertikte het. Hij was sneller met de stoel klaar dan hij had gedacht. Hij legde de vaatdoek terug en wilde zich omdraaien om terug te gaan naar Tom, toen Gloria hem aansprak.

"Hoe heet je eigenlijk?" vroeg ze met een zachte stem.

Paul slikte een keer. "Paul." Hij verslikte zich bijna. "McAllister," voegde hij erachter aan.

"Je leert snel, Paul McAllister. Als je het vaker doet ben je misschien zelfs sneller dan mij." Weer een glimlach. "Kom, dan leer ik je hoe we de mensen hier serveren en aanspreken." Ze liep met de emmer en vaatdoeken al weg.

Paul twijfelde. Of was hij gewoon weer in een soort trans door de manier waarop ze zo sierlijk liep? Hij betrapte zichzelf op staren en volgde het meisje terug naar de bar. Terwijl zij ondertussen de emmer wegzette, keek Paul naar Tom. Gloria kwam naast hem staan.

"Telkens als er een gast binnenkomt, kijken we wat hij doet. Als hij aan de bar komt zitten heeft hij een probleem. Nou ja, meestal wel. Soms willen ze gewoon iemand om mee te praten. Als de gast aan een tafel gaat zitten, dan wacht hij meestal op iemand. Die mensen laten we meestal met rust en serveren we alleen. Het zijn alleen de zakenmensen die aan een tafel gaan zitten, maar soms beginnen ze tegen jou te praten. Dan moeten ze te lang wachten en gaan ze praten, of komen ze even naar de bar toe. De meeste mensen die hier aan de bar komen zitten zijn mensen die weer eens de zoveelste ruzie hebben met hun vrouw, problemen hebben op hun werk of gewoon moeite hebben om iemand te vertrouwen. Wat de mensen ook zeggen, wordt niet boos. Ze willen alleen begrip en iemand die luistert. En natuurlijk iemand die helpt met hun probleem."

Het was duidelijk wat de bedoeling was. Luisteren, serveren en begrip. Een motto, dacht Paul. Hij voelde zich wel op zijn gemak, maar hij had alleen nog maar schoongemaakt. Iets wat hij liever had vermeden, maar hij wilde de baan.

"Begrepen; luisteren, serveren en begrip," herhaalde hij zijn eigen woorden uit zijn hoofd.

Gloria lachte; Paul zag het vanuit zijn ooghoeken. Hij kreeg dat vreemde gevoel weer.

Een paar dagen gingen voorbij. Sinds tijden vond hij het weer leuk om naar zijn werk te gaan, iets wat hij al jaren niet meer had gevoeld. Hoewel hij de eerste paar dagen van zijn nieuwe werk in de Lekke Ketel alleen nog maar heeft geserveerd en schoongemaakt, was het nu tijd voor iets anders.

Gloria en Paul stonden weer naast de bar. Ze legde hem uit hoe alles werkte, maar Paul had soms al stiekem zitten kijken hoe zij en Tom het deden. Toch bleef hij knikken bij elke opmerkingen of uitleg die ze maakte. Hij vond het fijn om naar haar stem te luisteren. Wat had hij toch de laatste tijd?

Hij voelde opeens dat ze hem achter de bar drukte, de bedoeling dat hij het nu maar eens moest laten zien dat hij het had begrepen.

Twee mannen zaten er aan de bar, en beide mannen waren met Tom aan het praten. Paul dacht dat hij geluk had en nog even kon kijken hoe Tom het deed, toen hij een man binnen zag lopen. De man had een zwarte mantel aan en zijn donkerbruine haren kwamen onder de kap vandaan. Hij bleef een tijdje stil staan bij de ingang, en het leek alsof hij iets zocht. Hij keek meerdere malen naar de tafels en naar de bar, toen hij besloot naar de bar te gaan.

Paul's hart ging sneller kloppen toen de man de bar bereikte en op één van de lege krukken ging zitten. Hij keek nog een keer om, naar iets. Voor Paul was het niets, hij wist niet waar de man naar keek.

"Gloria," zei de man spontaan, toen hij een glimp van het meisje had ontvangen.

"Hoi, Fred. Ben je weer hier?" Ze lachte, maar bleef in de schaduw staan, zodat Paul de man voor zijn rekening moest nemen. "Dit is Paul," zei ze nog snel.

Paul moest nu wel. Gloria had hem nu immers voorgesteld aan de man, die vriendelijk naar hem glimlachte. Hij bestelde een glas boterbier. Gloria deed het voor, zodat Paul wist hoe het moest. Het gevulde glas bracht hij naar de man, die direct betaalde.

"Houdt de rest maar, ik heb niet zoveel tijd." Hij dronk het glas bier in één teug op en zette het met een bonk terug op de bar.

"Hoezo dat?" vroeg Gloria, die nu naast Paul stond.

Ze keek bezorgd naar de man, die inmiddels alweer was opgestaan. Hij leunde iets over de bar heen en Paul kon de woorden horen die de man fluisterde tegen Gloria.

"Vertel ze niet dat ik hier ben geweest, ik kom terug." Een snelle kus op haar wang en de man was door de achterdeur alweer vertrokken.

Gloria keek hem na, ook Paul deed dit, tot hij was verdwenen. Gloria draaide zich om en keek Paul recht in de ogen aan. Haar blik was straks en haar ogen zagen ijzig aan. Hij had die ogen eerder gezien, maar waarvan?

"Wie was-" begon Paul, maar hij kon zijn zin niet afmaken.

Hoewel het meisje iets kleiner dan hem was en zeker een stuk jonger, zag ze er opeens heel volwassen uit. Haar blik stond strak op Paul gericht en met een serieuze stem fluisterde ze naar Paul.

"Wat er ook gebeurd, zeg niets over dat hij hier is geweest."

Paul wilde nog vragen wat Gloria daarmee bedoelde, toen er opeens een tiental mensen uit het niets Verschijnselden. Paul herkende twee van de mensen; Brice en de grote man, Charles.

"Waar is hij, Gloria," zei Brice serieus tegen het meisje. "Ik weet dat hij hier was, waar is hij heen?"

Paul keek naar Gloria, die Brice nu strak aankeek. Paul probeerde de woorden van Gloria in zijn hoofd te houden; zeg niets. Hij zei ook niets, hij was stil.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hoofdstuk 10  
**_**- Gloria's geheim -**_

Paul keek van Brice naar Gloria, en weer terug naar Brice. Hij wist niet wat er aan de hand was, hoewel hij een sterk vermoeden had om wie het allemaal ging.

Gloria's gezicht was serieus en ze staarde strak naar Brice, die op zijn beurt serieus en woedend keek. Ze stonden een tijd lang naar elkaar te staren, maar geen van beide vertrokken een spier.

Ondertussen waren vier mannen via de achterdeur verdwenen en twee waren de trap opgelopen om te kijken waar de man zich bevond. Brice stond nu, samen met Charles en nog twee anderen – waarvan één een lange vrouw was met stijl, zwart haar – bij de ingang en ze verroerden zich allen niet. Gloria echter ook niet. Paul keek even om naar Tom, die zo te zien ook naar de mannen – en vrouw – staarden.

"Ik herhaal het nog één keer, Gloria: waar is hij!" Zijn stem klonk nu als een bedreiging, maar het leek Gloria niets te schelen.

"Ook al herhaal je het duizend keer: ik weet niet waar hij is," zei ze, nu rustiger. Haar blik was nu wat ontspanner geworden.

Brice liep rood aan en liep met grote passen naar de bar toe. Charles achter hem aangehold.

"Je weet dondersgoed waar hij is. Vertel het, of moeten we je oppakken als medeplichtige?" Hij had een valse glimlach op zijn gezicht, alsof hij dacht dat ze nu zou gaan praten.

Charles hield één van zijn stevige armen voor Brice om hem tegen te houden, anders zou hij over de bar heen zijn gehangen om Gloria stevig onder handen te nemen.

Gloria was nog altijd kalm en bleef rustig achter de bar staan. Ze stak haar handen uit naar voren, maar bleef Brice strak aankijken.

"Doe maar. Ik heb toch niets te maken met wat jullie gedaan hebben met mijn broer dat het zo ver is gekomen, dus pak me maar op. Ik denk alleen niet dat jullie ver met mij komen, aangezien ik toch niets weet."

De twee mannen stormden de trap af. Buiten adem kwamen ze tot stilstand, een paar meter van Brice vandaan.

"Hij is niet boven," zei de langste van de twee. "We hebben kamers doorgezocht en gevraagd, maar niets gevonden."

De andere man, die ruim een halve meter kleiner was, knikte alleen maar bij elke klemtoon van de andere.

Paul vond dat de mannen dat snel hadden gedaan, want hij wist dat de Lekke Ketel wel een aantal kamers hadden en het zeker een uur moest duren mochten ze alle kamers grondig doorzoeken.

Brice bleef Gloria aanstaren terwijl hij antwoordt gaf op de mannen. "Oké, bedankt."

De mannen knikten beide en deden een stap achteruit, zodat ze zich voegden bij de andere twee die nog in het café stonden.

Met een flauwe glimlach en met duivelse ogen sprak Brice tot Charles, met nog altijd zijn ogen op Gloria gericht. Zij verroerde nog altijd geen vin en bleef rustig naast Paul staan, die probeerde uit te goochelen wat er precies aan de hand was. Brice verhefte zijn stem extra, zodat iedereen hem in het café kon horen.

"Ga terug naar het Ministerie en zorg dat ik twee geldige redenen krijg om Gloria Raskins op te pakken. En zorg er ook één voor Paul McAllister; ik weet zeker dat hij ook wel iets weet."

Paul schrok van de woorden van Brice. Zijn hart stokte een keer in zijn keel en hij kon nog amper adem halen. Hij moest moeite doen om zich niet te verslikken. Waarom ook één voor hem? Hij wist nergens van. Misschien Gloria wel, ondanks wat ze zei, maar hij absoluut niet.

"We zien elkaar snel weer, Gloria," zei Brice vals.

Hij eindigde zijn blik bij Paul. Zijn ogen stonden weer ijskoud, zoals die avond op het Ministerie. Paul voelde de rilling over zijn rug lopen, maar bleef verstijfd staan. Waarom ook één voor hem? De woorden golfden door zijn hoofd en leken niet te verdwijnen.

Charles was inmiddels alweer Verdwijnseld, terwijl de overgebleven vijf – waaronder Brice – naar de achterdeur waren gelopen; naar Zweinsveld, waar de andere vier naar de man zochten. Voordat hij het café verliet, keek hij nog één keer om naar Gloria en Paul en verdween toen in het donker.

Paul haalde diep adem na wat er zojuist was gebeurd. Hij wilde zijn mond openen om wat te zeggen, maar Gloria was hem voor.

"Paul, je moet iets weten nu ze ook achter jou aan gaan. De man waar ze naar zoeken is mijn broer, Oliviér Raskins," zei ze zeker. Ze keek hem met een serieuze blik aan.

Paul dacht even dat ze een grapje maakte, maar dat deed ze niet.

"Je bedoeld dé Oliviér? Ik wist het! Dezelfde achternaam…" Paul liep achter de bar vandaan.

De mensen die nog in het café zaten voordat de mannen – en de vrouw – waren gekomen, waren inmiddels via één van de uitgangen verdwenen. Paul ging op één van de barkrukken zitten en legde zijn hoofd in zijn handen. Er ging van alles door hem heen. Hij dacht eindelijk ervan af te zijn na het voorval op het Ministerie met Brice en nu kwam hij weer in het volgende probleem. Het leek alsof ze hém allemaal moesten hebben, alsof het voorbestemd was. Paul geloofde dat niet, hij wilde het niet eens geloven.

"Het is niet wat je denkt, Paul," probeerde Gloria, die nu ook achter bar vandaan was gekomen.

Tom was bezig met het schoonmaken van de bar. Het was al laat en ze zouden vannacht toch geen gasten meer ontvangen. Hoewel Tom wel opbleef voor het geval er toevallig iemand plotseling een kamer nodig had.

Gloria liep naar Paul toe, die nog altijd zijn handen voor zijn gezicht hield. "Ik kan het uitleggen. Laat het me alsjeblieft uitleggen, Paul," vroeg ze tevergeefs.

Paul stond op. Gloria schrok en deed een paar passen achteruit. Ze zag zijn woede.

"Een paar weken geleden kreeg ik een baan bij het Ministerie, onverwacht. Brice – Ja, Gloria, de man die hier net stond! – gaf me de baan en ik moest een test doen. Een test over je broer en je moeder. Voornamelijk je broer. Achteraf kreeg ik de baan niet, maar ik was wel bijna mijn gezin kwijt. Ik was ze bijna verloren, maar nu ik mijn gezin en leven eindelijk weer op orde heb gebracht, heb ik dit weer. Nu denkt Brice dat ik over ben gelopen naar de andere kant, maar het enige wat ik wil is met rust gelaten worden!"

Zijn uitbarsting vermoeide hem, maar zijn slaap deed het ook. Hij wilde naar huis, naar bed. Hij wilde slapen. "Geef me één reden waarom ik moet luisteren naar je," zei hij vermoeid.

Tom was gestopt met werken en liep weg, wetend dat hij Gloria en Paul nu liever alleen wilde laten. Hij bemoeide zich niet met die zaken, daar kreeg hij later alleen maar heibel van. Paul wist dit ook, hij wilde het liever ook vermijden, zoals Tom dat deed.

"Omdat je kunt helpen mijn broer vrij te maken," zei Gloria nu weer serieus. "Jij weet meer dan wij, jij hebt het extra dat ons kan helpen, Paul. We hebben je nodig. Alsjeblieft, Paul, als je het niet voor mij doet, doe het dan voor mijn broer. Of tenminste voor de kinderen die zijn verdwenen." Ze keek hem met glinsterende ogen aan. Het was duidelijk een gevoelige snaar voor haar.

Paul kon er niet tegen als vrouwen hem iets smeekten terwijl ze erbij huilden, hij had er nooit tegen gekund. Hij sloeg zijn ogen neer.

"Oké, dan. Maar ik wil nog één ding weten: hoe snel zijn ze met het halen van die reden?" Hij keek haar aan, maar haar ogen gaven het antwoordt al.

"Snel, Paul." Ze deed haar schort af en legde het op de tafel. "Kom je mee?"

Paul deed wat hem gezegd werd, deed het schort af en liep achter Gloria aan naar buiten.

"Waar gaan we heen?" vroeg Paul toen hij naast Gloria op de stoep stond voor het café.

Ze keek hem nog altijd met glinsterende ogen aan. Een glimlach stond op haar gezicht. "Paul, voordat we er heen gaan, zou ik graag willen dat je dit inneemt." Ze liet hem een klein, wit pilletje zien.

"Wat is het?" vroeg hij, starend naar het pilletje.

"Als ik je het vertel, dan neem je hem niet meer in." Ze hield het pilletje op haar handpalm, die nu ter hoogte van Pauls borst zweefde.

"Als jij het niet verteld, dan neem ik hem ook niet in," dreigde Paul nu.

Gloria wist dat ze Paul nodig hadden, maar als ze niets zei was Paul verdwenen. Ze zuchtte een keer diep. "Het is een vergeetpil. Als je hem inneemt, vergeet je alles wat er nu en het komende uur gaat gebeuren. We willen niet dat er informatie wordt rondgespeeld nu we beide kunnen worden opgepakt." Paul snapte het en stopte het pilletje in zijn mond. "Dan kunnen we nu gaan," zei Gloria met een glimlach en nam er zelf ook één.


End file.
